My Love for You is Timeless
by Maria223
Summary: "Through all the hardships that we may face, my love will remain the same. I've loved you for all the right reasons, Amrita. It is pure, it is heavenly. My Love for You is Timeless." - Shahid Two 'rumoured' lovers could be in love for 'real. SHAMRITA (Shahid & Amrita) fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Note: My very first fanfic. Its not of any movie bur about Shahid Kapoor's real life. My take on whats been going on in his life. With his breakup and all the linkup stories. Also, I'm a die heart Shamrita (Shahid & Amrita) fan so this story will be all about them. I'll write something special for all the Sham fans. So stay tuned. :)**

_**"In the Whirlwind of his Thoughts"**_

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep"

He stretched in his bed as his alarm went off. It was 6:00 in the morning. Another day at a shoot. Luckily it was the last day and then he'd finally have a little time to himself. He couldn't lie to himself, acting was his passion and he loved it more than anything. But it was just the fact that at times he needed some time. Away from the lights, just being who he was. And who he was really? At times the super star, the incredibly cute chocolate hero of Bollywood, Shahid Kapoor, found it hard to figure out his own self.

When he started out in this industry with his very first film "Ishq Vishk", he was so sure of who he was and what he wanted. He was sure of the things he wanted to achieve. He knew where he wanted his life to lead. And for years, it all went according to plan. Even after getting flops, he still had his head high up. Despite of everything, he was happy. A huge factor of his happiness was a certain someone, his girlfriend, Kareena. The actress herself was a beam of bliss to the newly found actor. He was much younger than her and a lot less experienced. But somehow she still accepted him. He couldn't have been happier. But its life. Just when you think you've got it all, things slip out of your hands. Kareena broke up with him. Or was it him doing it? He couldn't remember, he didn't remember why they started to fight so much towards the end of their relationship. Was it due to Kareena's insecurities? Or was it his own? Their trust issues played a very important role in their breakup. Even though he didn't remember the reasons, forgetting the pain completely was hard.

His thoughts continued as he was still in bed just thinking. It had been so many years. But something still triggered. He couldn't forget about it all. Mainly because there was a big secret that he was hiding. He had to hide, or else...her reputation would've ruined. The girl who he loved. The only girl he realized he'd ever love. The same girl who had nothing to do with his breakup and yet a lot to do. Unknowingly and unintentionally, that girl became a huge part of his life. Amrita, how he wished he could tell her the truth.

_Flashback..._

"Right! I'll see you then when you get back to Mumbai." Shahid spoke in a dull voice through the phone. Anyone who was around him listening to his conversation, could never have guessed that he was talking to his girlfriend..."Bye, Kareena. All the best for you photo-shoot." He stated and then hang up the phone. He sighed. He didn't have any idea what was up with him or with her? But lately, the happiness she gave him was missing.

"Shahid!" He heard his name and turned around to see her coming. She sat down next to him and continued..."we really need to rehearse our lines. Hindi might be our language but this script is just too complicated. And you know Sooraj ji..." She said between those adorable laughs...It was her, his co-star, Amrita Roa. They were on sets of their movie "Vivah" it had been a long journey and now they were coming to an end. This film meant so much to him. He got to know a lot about his own self. There was another realization that hit him. He was falling for her, the girl who played his "true love" on screen so many times. He was falling for her innocence. For the way she talked and everything that she was. But how could he? He had a girlfriend. That was the reason he forced himself to keep a distance from her. But no matter how hard he tried, he always failed at it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize her snapping her fingers in front of him...

"Shahid? Are you okay?" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. Her touch brought a smile to his face. "Yes, I'm fine, Amy." He assured her..."its just that, soon we'll be done with the shooting of Vivah. I just had a wonderful time working. I'll miss everybody." He paused and looked at her sincerely..."specially you."

He saw as his last line made her blush. Just the way her character Ponam blushed everytime Prem said something sweet to her...she was too cute to not be adored..."I'll miss you too, Shahid. I know that it won't be the same as working for this film, but we'll still meet. And we'll still talk, right?"

She asked as if she was unsure of the fact that if he'd agree to see her...he just passed a warm smile to her..."Right! We will still meet, Amrita."

Just then they both heard their director calling out for them to come. Amrita turned to him nervous...

"See? We didn't even get to practice our lines. Now the shot is ready."

Shahid couldn't help but laugh. When she was nervous about a scene, she looked adorable..."Relax, Amrita. We'll be just fine. You should eat almonds to help revive your memory." He joked and stood up..."Lets go!" He held out a hand for her to take and she did. They both walked towards the place where their scene was suppose to take place.

"Positions everyone, start sound, camera...and...ACTION!"

As they both heard their director's Que., they both took a deep breath to come into their characters. Shahid took Amrita's hand and escorted her towards the mirror. He leaned closer to her while looking in the mirror...

"No crash diets for you. 10-15 killo upar neechey hojaye, kuch farak nahi parta."  
(No crash diets for you. It doesn't matter if you gain or lose 10-15 KGs of weight.)

It was now Amrita's turn. She laughed and turned around to face him. They both looked closely in eachother's eyes. Amrita while still having a bright smile on her face prepared herself to say her lines...

"Sehra saja ke, ghori charh ke jb tum aaoge, tou jaante ho kya hoga?"  
(Do you know what will happen when you'll come by on a horse, wearing a turban?)

Amrita asked as her character Ponam to Prem. Shahid pulled her a little closer and asked with the same amount of love...

"Kya?"  
(What?)

It was again Amrita's turn to say her lines...

"Humare muhaley k kai gharon me chuhloon pe rotiyan jal jayen gin."  
(There will be burnt food on stoves of many houses in our neighbourhood.)

Shahid giving a small laugh, asked...

"kyun?"  
(Why?)

While still held in his arms, Amrita said her lines again...

"sub hi larkiyan dulhe ko dekhne chahtoon pr jo ajayen gin."  
(Because all the girls will come to the roof top of their houses to get a glimpse of the groom.)

They both laughed lightly and Shahid put their foreheads together. He was suppose to look at her with immense love and pure feelings, it somehow didn't feel like a very hard job. With little effort, he looked at her and it was like the expressions in his eyes came naturally.

It was a different scene then before they had to film the continued scene. As soon as the other one was over, their scene was taken from the top. It was now Shahid's lines. Amrita was standing at a distance...Shahid held her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Ponam. Jee tou karta hai tumhe jane na dun, Delhi ghumaon, sub jaga dikhaun. Lekin hum intizar karen gey. Tumhe bhi tou yehi sahi lage ga na? Or dekha jaye tou yeh sahi bhi tou kitna hai. Us raat jb pehli bar tum is kamray me meri dulhan bun k aaogi, woh raat itni sahi hogi ke wahan se dekhte chaand sitaare humare milan k gawah bunen ge..." Shahid moved a little backward to gesture towards the moon and stars before holding on to Amrita once again..."or humare baad Vivah karne wale har jorey ko humari misalen den gey. Us raat is kamray me roshni nahi, srif chaandni barse gi. Is dunya ki subse khoobsoorat larki, jo tb tk srif meri ho chuki hogi."  
(Ponam. I don't feel like letting you go. I want to show you around Delhi. But we will wait. Because you'll also find it right. Its actually so right if you look at it. That night, when you'll come in this room for the very first time as my bride, that night will be so right, so pure that the moon and starts will become witnesses of our marriage and unison. And they will give our example to every couple that'll get married after us. That night, this room will be filled with moonlight. By then, the world's most beautiful girl would have become mine forever.)

Amrita's character Ponam threw herself in his arms. Shahid carefully wrapped his arms around her and lightly whispered in her ears...

"Kya yeh such hai, Ponam ke tum hamesha mere dil k itne paas raho gi?"  
(Is it true, Ponam that you'll always stay this close to my heart?)

He asked and Amrita nodded in his shoulders. Shahid then proceeded towards the last lines of the scene...

"Or yeh bhi k me woh khush naseeb hun jisey tum apne din, apni raaten saunpo gi."  
(And that I'm the lucky one to whom you'll give your days and your nights?)

"AND CUT!" They both broke apart of their embrace as they heard their director shout.

_Present..._

The memory had brought a smile on his face. He had the greatest time shooting Vivah. Though he always had an amazing time in shootings, but Vivah was somehow very special to him. It was the movie that lead up to many things. His biggest hit "Jub We Met" too came because of it he felt. He was about to get out of bed when suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. He picked it up and saw it was a text from none other than Amrita. He opened it...

_"Good luck, Shahid. I hope your last day at shoot goes well. :)"_

Her ever so simple words always managed to make him smile. He responded back with "Thanks". He knew that his to the point responses must be a pain for her because she always put in extra effort to talk to him. But he couldn't return the same amount of sweetness to her. He had to hold back his feelings. He had to lie to her, to himself and to everybody else. Because for him, the respect of the girl he loved meant everything.

He still remembered it. The day it all happened. The day his life was thrown upside down. The day his fate was re-written and got somehow sealed. He remembered it like it happened just yesterday.

The young heart throb, loyal, innocent, good mama's boy Shahid Kapoor...life had some strange things planned out for him...

**To be continued...**

**Note: Liked it? Kindly tell me in a review. I'll continue this and will post a new chapter soon, if I'll get a positive response :)**

**P.S Shamrita is the CUTEST couple EVER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: To my lovely reviewer who took the time out to write such a beautiful and detailed review: Thank you! :) second, I just want to notify you &everyone else who has read my story that this is less of a fanfiction and more of my own explanation to what is really going on in Shahid and Amrita's life. Why has Amrita been blamed for Shahid's breakup and what does she really have in the whole scene. Third, I can't let you lovely people hanging and not write my own version of Shamrita love story :D I'll give an ending that'll surely bump up your sprits about this beautiful couple  
On to the this chapter. Read along and Enjoy.  
P.S, thank you so much, Ash for sharing the link on your Twitter. I got such amazing bunch of people to read the craziness of my mind. :D**

**_"You were never to blame. Yet I blame you."_**

As Shahid struggled with his endless thoughts, he couldn't ignore the memory of that one day. The day which lead to many things for him. Which lead where he was.

_Flashback..._

Shahid was on sets of his movie "Jub We Met". He and his girlfriend Kareena were busy memorising their lines. They were not much on talking terms for so long. It had been a difficult phase. None knew why but somehow they both didn't feel that same spark any more. Ever so often, Shahid looked at her to catch a single glimpse of her. But she never returned his gaze. He sighed. It was like they were two strangers somehow connected with a forceable bond. Lately their conversation have become more of work and less personal. They were two separate entities. No matter how hard Shahid tried, things didn't seem to get back to normal.

While Shahid was busy analysing what was up with them, which he did every day, a spot boy came up to them. He addressed Shahid and when he looked up at him, the spot boy spoke up...

"Sir, your friend Amrita is here to see you. Should I call her in here?"

A wave of smile spread on his face. He didn't know what possessed him but somehow he seemed to have forgotten about everything else. He also forgot that Kareena was sitting right beside him. He immediately stood up...

"No its okay. I'll go see her myself." He said patting the spot boy on his back. Without even looking back to what Kareena's reaction was to his sudden excitement and happiness, he went straight to the gates of film city and saw her standing there. She looked..."innocent". Everytime Shahid saw her, the only thought that came in his mind was innocence. He always thought that she was like this sweet angle that wanted nothing but happiness for everybody. He slowly approached her and the moment she spotted him, she turned around happily with the brightest of smiles on her face and came to him. He opened his arms to welcome her with a warm hug. They both released eachother and smiled...

"What are you doing here, Amy?" Shahid asked smiling...

"Well aren't you happy to see me?" She asked teasing him.

Shahid gave a little laugh..."Of course I am. Its just that, not even my brother or anyone from my family would come see me at work."

Amrita smiled. "Because they see you everyday at home." She almost blushed with the thought of getting to see him everyday..."you've been so busy that we hardly get any time together. I was just going back home so I decided to come see you here. I knew that you were shooting here at this time, so I came..."

Shahid smiled with happiness...it was the sweetest thing to do. Even though he was so bound with work commitments and then his relationship which really didn't leave much room for him to socialise with his friends, Amrita still thought about giving their well developed friendship time. He couldn't help but hug her again.

"I'm really happy you came. I was missing you actually..."

They both stood there and talked and smiled and laughed for an hour or so. Unnoticed to them, they were being watch over by someone at a distance. It was Kareena. She was seizing with jealousy and anger. She paced back and forth as she waited for Shahid to return. After what seemed like forever to her, he finally returned to his place. Shahid had a smile on his face. He sat down and picked his script back up. He had no idea what had went through Kareena's mind so he was being pretty normal. Until he noticed the look she was giving him.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked her. And as if she was waiting for a que to start off with a dramatic scene, she stood up, threw her script on the table in front of them...

"Whats wrong?" She yelled..."you have the audacity to ask me whats wrong? Really Shahid?"

Shahid was caught off guard. What was up with her? He asked himself. Why was she so angry all of a sudden? "Kareena, relax" he looked around and saw everybody looking at them..."don't make a scene. This will get in media you know that. Why don't we go talk in the makeup van?"

"NO!" She yelled again and pushed him back. "I'm not going anywhere with you. No wonder all these rumours were coming out about you two. Accept it, Shahid. Say it to my face, you love her? Right? Thats why you left so quickly to go see her."

"Oh c'mon... Just be realistic for one minute, Kareena..." Now Shahid was just as angry as her. She was blaming things on him when she was to blame just as much. No matter what his feelings were, he always was faithful in his relationship. He even tried to distance himself from Amrita just to make Kareena satisfied and still he got blamed? "She was here to see me. She was like a guest here. Obviously I had to go. I had to attend her. Whats so wrong about it?"

"Whats wrong is that I was sitting right here and you didn't even look at me." Kareena shouted again..

"You could come along. I was NOT STOPPING YOU." Shahid couldn't hold it in anymore. "Besides, if we are playing the blame game, why don't I join it as well, huh?" Shahid smirked..."Don't I know anything? I've heard rumours of you and Saif coming close during your photoshoot. I just never believed on them because I trusted you. Damn it! I trusted you way too much. And don't I know that you're already bored of this relationship? A friend of mine told me that he heard Karan Johar telling you that you could do better than Shahid and you didn't even tell him to shut up? Or to just tell him that you love me? Kareena lets be honest with eachother, we both have things to pin on each other. So stop making me look the bad guy. And her?" Shahid said pointing towards the direction Amrita was standing a while ago..."she had nothing to do with this. Stop blaming her will you?"

"OH YEAH?" Kareena shouted on top of her lungs. "if you care so much about me blaming her, why don't you just go to her then? And don't dare put anything on me. You and that little 'goody two shoes' friend of yours are the only people to blame. I don't have anything to say. BYE!" Kareena shoved the script in him and stormed off.

_Present..._

Shahid still remembered it so clearly. He re-called her ordering a separate makeup van from the next day. She refused to come to sets with him. Rest of the film was shot in awkward silence. There were scenes that Kareena completely refused to do and their director had to have them shoot separately and they were later merged. Shahid remembered going out of India for another film of his and when he got back, it was all over officially. Shahid didn't know who was to blame, he still didn't know. But somehow the media blamed someone who had nothing to do with it. Amrita. The news of her coming to see Shahid on sets was out and was repeatedly used in the media as a reason of his breakup.

It was then that Shahid realized something. The rumours would die down in days but if he approached Amrita and would tell her about how he felt, the media would put a stamp on her being the bad guy and causing his breakup. For her sake, for the sake of her reputation, Shahid decided to not tell her about how he felt about her.

Shahid laughed at how silly he was to think he'd forget Amrita if he dated Priyanka. They didn't last a year. And Amrita's thoughts never left Shahid. The only thing that he thought would be best to do was to remain at a distance with her. It was important for Amrita how people saw her and he respected it. He didn't want her to be blamed for anything. And yet he blamed her... He blamed her for being in his heart. He blamed her to steal his every thought. He blamed her for being so naive that she couldn't guess it herself that he really loved her. Yes he blamed her. For not being his. He blamed her for not returning his feelings.

Shahid Kapoor would never know if Amrita Rao loved him. Because he refused to tell her. He refused to give media another story. He refused to let people point fingers at her. He would live his entire life without the girl he had loved for so many years if it meant to protect her. His love was unconditional. It was timeless.

But will Shahid ever get the courage to take a step?

**To be continued...**

**Note: Guys, this is not the end. I'll write my own story now. This was just a background. Shamrita fanfiction in the next chapter.  
Thanks for reviewing. :)**


End file.
